kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lee Min-ho
Lee Min-ho (* 22. Juni 1987 in Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul, Südkorea) ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger, Schauspieler und Model. 2009 erlangte er zum ersten Mal mit seiner Rolle als Gu Jun-pyo in dem Drama Boys Over Flowers weitreichende Berühmtheit und Beliebheit in Asien. Mit der Rolle gewann er bei den 45. Baeksang Arts Awards den Best New Actor Award. Weiterhin ist er bekannt für seine Hauptrollen in City Hunter (2011) und The Heirs (2013). 2015 übernahm er zum ersten Mal eine Hauptrolle in einem Film, Gangnam Blues. Im Jahr 2016 spielte er zum ersten Mal in einem chinesischproduzierten Film mit, Bounty Hunters. Im selben Jahr war er in dem Drama The Legend of the Blue Sea zu sehen. Durch den Erfolg in seinen Dramen, den er in ganz Asien erreicht hat, wurde er zu einem Top Hallyu Star. Leben vor seiner Karriere Lee Min-ho wurde in Seoul, Südkorea geboren. Als Kind hoffte er, einmal ein professioneller Fußballspieler zu werden. Er wurde für das Jugendfußballteam des südkoreanischen Managers und ehemaligen professionellen Spielers Cha Bum-kun ausgewählt, doch durch eine Verletzung, die er sich in der 5. Klasse der Grundschule zugezogen hatte, konnte er nicht daran teilnehmen. In seinem 2. High School Jahr wandte Lee Min-ho sich der Schauspielerei zu. Seinen Abschluss an der Konkuk University machte er in Film und Kunst. 2003-2008: Karrierebeginn Lee Min-ho begann seine Karriere durch ein Vorsprechen und bekam Nebenrollen in mehreren Dramen, wie zum Beispiel Nonstop 5 und Recipe of Love. Seine offizielle Debütrolle als Schauspieler hatte er im Jahr 2006 in der Serie Secret Campus von EBS. Zu Beginn seiner Karriere trat er unter dem Namen Lee Min auf, weil seine Agentur fand, dass sein Name zu gewöhnlich war. Das Problem war allerdings, dass sein Künstlername genauso wie das koreanische Wort imin gesprochen und geschrieben wird, welches "Immigration" bedeutet. Das machte es schwer für ihn, bei Suchergebnissen im Internet zu erscheinen. Deshalb benutzt er seitdem wieder seinen richtigen Namen. thumb|left|200px|Lee Min-ho 2006 in Secret Campus 2006 musste Lee Min-ho seine Karriere wegen eines ernsten Autounfalls pausieren. Er war stark verletzt und musste einige Monate im Bett verbringen. Nachdem er sich erholt hatte, erhielt Lee Min-ho 2007 seine erste Hauptrolle in dem Highschool-Drama Mackerel Run, allerdings wurde die Serie aufgrund der niedrigen Einschaltquoten auf nur 8 Episoden reduziert. thumb|160px|Lee Min-ho 2008 in Our School's E.T. 2008 trat er in mehreren Serien (Get Up und I Am Sam) und Filmen (Public Enemy Returns und Our School's E.T.) auf. Während des Shootings von Our School's E.T., freundete er sich mit dem Schauspieler Kim Su-ro an, welcher ihn später in einer Fernsehshow lobte: "Ich erkenne einen Star, wenn ich einen sehe. Als ich bei Our School's E.T. mitspielte, erkannte ich, dass Lee Min-ho einer der besten Schauspieler dieses Landes werden würde." 2009-2012: Durchbruch 2009 hatte Lee Min-ho mit der Hauptrolle des Gu Jun-pyo in der Serie Boys Over Flowers von KBS und einer Adaption des populären japanischen Dramas Hana Yori Dango, seinen Durchbruch. Der Kampf um die Rolle war sehr intensiv und er erfuhr erst durch die Zeitung, dass er sie erhalten hatte. Die Serie erhielt hohe Einschaltquoten und wurde in ganz Asien sehr beliebt, wodurch Lee Min-ho zu einem Hallyu Star wurde. thumb|left|Lee Min-ho 2009 in Boys over Flowers Dubbed as the 20 billion won CF King, Lee's new-found popularity gained him many endorsement deals. 2010 hatte Lee Min-ho eine Rolle in der romantischen Comedyserie Personal Taste, in welcher er einen ambitionierten jungen Architekten spielt, welcher sich schwul stellt, um ein Zimmer im Haus einer jungen Frau zu bekommen, was zu romantischen Komplikationen führt. Als er gefragt wurde, warum er die Rolle angenommen hatte, antwortete er: "Ich denke, ich werde schwerere und ernstere Rollen spielen, wenn ich älter bin. Ich finde, Personal Taste ist perfekt, weil es eine fröhliche Serie ist, über die man lachen, aber auch genauso gut weinen kann." thumb|210px|Lee Min-ho 2011 in City Hunter 2011 spielte Lee Min-ho den Hauptcharakter in dem Actiondrama City Hunter, welches frei auf dem populären Manga von Tsukasa Hojo basiert. Das Drama hatte kommerziellen Erfolg in ganz Asien und verhalf Lee Min-ho zu größerer Popularität, besonders in Japan, auf den Philippinen, China und Teilen von Europa. Im Dezember 2011 nahm er an der beliebten chinesischen Fernsehshow Happy Camp teil. thumb|left|150px|Lee Min-ho 2012 in Faith Am 06. April 2012 wurde auf seiner Facebook-Seite verkündet, dass er in dem neuen Drama Faith auftreten würde. Die Serie mit den Genres Historical und Medical lief von August bis Oktober 2012. Trotz hoher Einschaltquoten, wurde Faith wegen seines hohen Budgets ein kommerzieller Flop. 2013-2016: Internationale Berühmtheit thumb|230px|Lee Min-ho 2013 in The Heirs Im April 2013 wurde Lee Min-ho's Wachsfigur bei Madame Tussauds in Shanghai enthüllt. Daraufhin veröffentlichte er im Mai 2013 sein erstes Album, "My Everything" und ging in Asien auf eine Fan-Meeting-Tour. Später verkündete Lee Min-ho mit dem Drama "The Heirs", welches von Kim Eun-sook geschrieben wurde, seine Rückkehr ins Fernsehen. Auf die Frage hin, warum er erst vier Jahre nach Boys Over Flowers die Rolle eines reichen High School Schülers angenommen hatte, antwortete er: "Bevor ich Ende 20 werde, wollte ich einen optimistischen Charakter spielen, der mir die Rückkehr zu dieser einfachen, unermesslichen Unschuld ermöglichen würde, die ich früher hatte." Am 09. Oktober 2013 feierte "The Heirs" seine Premiere und erntete lokal und international große Beliebtheit. Dadurch lebte auch Lee Min-ho's Popularität wieder auf, besonders in China. Am 30. Januar 2014 nahm er als erster koreanischer Star an der chinesischen CCTV Lunar New Year Gala teil. Dabei sang er mit Harlem Yu, dem ursprünglichen Sänger von Meteor Garden (der taiwanesischen Version von Boys Over Flowers), das Titellied der Serie. Außerdem wurde Lee Min-ho, als Repräsentant der Unterhaltungsindustrie, zur 3. Konferenz des südkoreanischen Komitees für kulturelle Bereicherung eingeladen, um an Diskussionen teilzunehmen, welche sich mit dem kulturellen Inhalt Südkoreas befassen. Für seinen Verdienst als Hallyu- Star, erhielt er desweiteren bei den 6. Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards den Prime Minister Award. Lee subsequently recorded and released his second EP Song for You in October 2014 under Universal Music. As with his previous album, he stated that the tracks were recorded for his fans and that he had no ambition to pursue a singing career.3334 The album release coincided with the start of his RE:MINHO fan meeting tour which spanned various Asian cities.353637 thumb|left|230px|Lee Min-ho 2015 in Gangnam Blues He then took on a starring role Yoo Ha's noir action film Gangnam Blues (2015), set in the 1970s when the real estate development boom swept across Gangnam. The movie, which co-stars Kim Rae-won, marks Lee's first leading role in a feature film.3839 In 2016, Lee starred in the action comedy Bounty Hunters, directed by Shin Terra with an estimated budget of $31 million.40 Local response in China to the movie have been positive, and the film earned 9 billion won ($7.8 million) on its release date.41 Later in the year, Lee made his small-screen comeback in the fantasy romance drama The Legend of the Blue Sea alongside actress Jun Ji-hyun. The same year, Lee was chosen as the Most Favored Korean Actor by fans of the Korean Wave in the United States.thumb|230px|Lee Min-ho 2016 in The Legend of the Blue Sea 2017-heute: Militärdienst Lee Min-ho begann seinen Militärdienst am 12. Mai 2017 im Gangnam District Office als öffentlicher Dienstbeauftragter. Durch den im Jahr 2006 erlebten Unfall, in welchen auch Schauspieler Jung Il-woo verwickelt war und ihn für einige Monate ans Bett band, kann er seinem Land nicht als aktiver Soldat dienen. Im Jahr 2011 erlitt er bei den Dreharbeiten für City Hunter einen weiteren Autounfall. Privates Er hat eine ältere Schwester, Lee Yong-jung, welche die Geschäftsführerin (CEO) von MYM Entertainment, Lee Min-hos momentaner Plattenfirma, ist. Von 2011 bis 2012 befand er sich mit Schauspielerin Park Min-young, neben der er die Hauptrolle in City Hunter gespielt hatte, in einer Beziehung. Lee Min-ho begann Anfang 2015, die südkoreanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin, Bae Suzy, zu daten. Am 16. November 2017 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass die Beziehung der beiden beendet sei. Rollen in Dramen 2003 in Sharp als Student 2004 in Nonstop 5 als MC Mong 2005 in Recipe of Love als Kellner 2006 in Secret Campus als Park Du-hyun 2007 in Mackerel Run als Cha Gong-chan 2007 in I Am Sam als Heo Mo-se 2008 in Get Up als Min Wook-gi 2009 in Boys Over Flowers als Gu Jun-pyo 2010 in Personal Taste als Jeon Jin-ho 2011 in City Hunter als Yoon-sung 2012 in Faith als Choi Young 2013 in The Heirs als Kim Tan 2016 in The Legend of the Blue Sea als Kim Dam-ryeong/Heo Joon-jae Rollen in Filmen 2008 in Public Enemy Returns als Jung Ha-yeon 2008 in Our School's E.T. als Oh Sang-hoon 2015 in Gangnam Blues als Kim Jong-dae 2016 in Bounty Hunters als Yi San Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1987 Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Model Kategorie:Geburtstag im Juni Kategorie:Top Hallyu Star Kategorie:32